Truth or Dare
by ZeeZeeJones19
Summary: In an attempt to restore humanity to the group of survivors, Rick has them play 'truth or dare'. Daryl's choice sends everyone a quiver. This is intentionally silly and hopefully gives a good laugh. Daryl/Glenn


**Author's Note: This is intentionally silly, so people for looking for serious stories better turn away now. You have been warned. I had a lot of fun writing it, and hopefully it's fun to read as well. No, I don't hate Lori, I'm just trying have fun with the characters on the show. Sadly, I do not own them. If I did the world would be such a beautiful place. **

**Truth or Dare **

It had been a super stressful day, so the group decided to have a campfire outside of Herschel's house. As the group sat around the campfire, Rick thought it would be a good idea to practice a team building exercise. Shane sat with his arms crossed.

"Why are we out here, Rick?" asked Shane sourly.

**"**I think we might be losing our humanity, Shane," Rick replied.

The group sighed and rolled their eyes. If they had to hear Rick whine about humanity one more time, they were going to kill him.

**"**I found the perfect solution to help us reconnect with our souls. We're going to team build with the classic game, 'truth or dare'," said Rick.

**"**I'm a whore," Lori exclaimed.

**"**No, Lori, we haven't started playing yet."

**"**Oh, whoops!" Lori said as she smiled.

Lori proceeded to drink some alcohol, despite her growing belly.

**"**So let's start with…"

Suddenly Daryl showed up and used his crossbow to annihilate a bunch of walkers that were circling the campfire that Rick was too busy whining to notice. Glenn's loins went aflame when he saw the super sexy redneck.

**"**Let's start with you, Daryl. Truth… or dare," said Rick.

**"**I'm a whore and a bad mother," Lori exclaimed again.

**"**Damn it, Lori, it's not your turn! Oh my GOD you are such a crappy person."

**"**This whiskey tastes like those morning after pills I took that one time. You'll be lucky if this kid has all four limbs," said Lori.

As Rick started to cry over the realization that his life totally sucked, Daryl took a seat next to Glenn. Glenn's cheeks turned beat red.

**"**As I was saying, Daryl. Choose one. Truth... or dare?" Rick said.

Daryl thought about this for a moment then decided.

**"**Truth," said Daryl.

Glenn and all of the people with vaginas were disappointed, but the night was still young.

**"**Alrighty, Daryl. Do you fancy anyone here?" Asked Rick.

**"**I do," Daryl replied.

I large booming sound suddenly occurred. It was everyone's vagina's exploding out of excitement. Lori put down her bottle. She was officially on the prowl.

**"** Whom do you fancy, then?"

"I'll give you a hint. They have very short hair," said Daryl.

Carol, poor thing, thought that Daryl was referring to her. Glenn's heart went aflutter because he knew Daryl was referring to his favorite little panda bear.

**"**Excellent, good team building, Daryl." Said Rick.

Shane still sat in the corner with his arms crossed.

**"**This is bullshit, Rick. You are a super shitty leader. And that is totally my baby growing inside your whore wife's belly!" Said Shane.

Lori laughed.

**"**That's adorable that you think that," she said.

**"**Anyway, Lori, it's finally your turn. Truth, or dare?" Rick said.

Right as Lori was about to make her choice, a walker came from behind the bushes and bit Lori. The group panicked and Daryl in a fell swoop killed the walker with his crossbow. Rick ran over the body of the walker and discovered that the walker was, in fact, Carl.

**"**When the hell did Carl become a walker? Lori, what the fuck? I thought you said he was in the house?" Exclaimed Rick.

**"**Wahh I am such a whore!" Lori shouted.

** "Nooo! **My game of truth or dare is ruined! Our humanity is gone, I have failed you as a leader," Rick cried.

Shane flipped off Rick.

**"**Blow me, asshat!" Shane yelled.

At that moment Daryl couldn't take it anymore. During the group's panic he grabbed his crossbow and then looked down at the oh so sweet and innocent Glenn.

**"**Want to go on an adventure, my little panda bear?" Said Daryl.

**"**I'll go anywhere with you. I'll help to take care of your… crossbow," Glenn said coyly.

Daryl grabbed Glenn and threw him over his shoulder.

**"**Hold on tight, spidermonkey," Daryl said.

Daryl then flew into the air with the grinning Glenn on his back , leaving a trail of rainbows while the rest of the survivors whined and were eaten by walkers. Glenn and Daryl adopted an Asian baby and lived happily ever after.

**The End.**


End file.
